


Stress-Crafting: What happens when the last straw is placed

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #tyriaslibraryevent. Takes place during Scion 1332 AE (approximately July 2019).





	Stress-Crafting: What happens when the last straw is placed

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the workshop, as I began to work. After a bad night at Plikter’s, I couldn’t deal with people, so I drowned myself in my work. I had been working on crafting the Horologicus for a while, and I had just now acquired everything needed for it:

Chronomancer’s Shield, the base product.

Centaur’s Sundial, Steam-Powered Timepiece, Itzel Hourglass, Machined Shield, for decorations apt for channeling magic.

Mystic Barricade, the base for fortifying, what is clanging beneath the blacksmith’s hammer, aided by the powder of an Auric sharpening stone.

With each hammer I imagined him laughing at me.

Chronomancer’s Inscription, a premade enchantment for it, aided by mushroom spores and the pollen of a Corpse Flower.

While I enchanted, I felt the sadness drain out of me.

And let’s not forget, I had to provide proof that I could craft this:

The fact that I was a full blown Chronomancer, the epaulets I was sent by my mentor.

The fact I could navigate, a hand-drawn map of part of the Heart of Maguuma.

The ability to avoid combat, an eyewitness account of me activating the stealth protocol on my glider.

And strong reflexes, my high score on an arcade game of some ley line runner game.

With the proof, I was given exact instructions on what to do. Hammer Mystic Barricade until it’s a piece of mystic energy infused steel, place Chronomancer’s Shield atop it. Take pieces of Machined Shield off and decorate with them, Centaur’s Sundial, Steam-Powered Timepiece, and Itzel hourglass. Enchant with the Inscription, spores, and pollen. Each process took longer than I thought.

Each piece of proof was proof that I was capable despite what I struggle with. That bookah can eat a chak.

By the time I exited my workshop, a couple weeks had passed.


End file.
